A Winner Is You! Vincent Valentine!
by Lord Gambit508
Summary: Vincent Valentine joins an tournament to search for answers to his questions, for avatarjk137's tournament thing
1. Chapter 1

Ht tp/finalfantasy. , remove spaces for background info

�

Okay, this is my entry story for avatarjk137's tournament x-over thing, so here goes

�

---

�

Midgar, the great ruins, barely anyone ever went there anymore, not after it was destroyed, Edge was even losing people after the attack. 

�

However someone had put up the papers, someone had been there. 

�

A man stood on one of the buildings, reading the paper. 

�

�

"El Centro Del Mundo, the Mall of the World, is holding a tournament; prizes include your greatest wish being granted and a cash money prize."� The man crumpled up the paper and walked forward. He had long black hair and crimson eyes. He wore a red headband and tattered cloak over a black outfit with gold on the ends of his boots. He had a golden claw on his left hand and held a triple-barreled gun in his other hand. �He stared at the sky as the clouds split apart, revealing a large airship. The door was open and a blonde man wearing a blue shirt and tan pants was hanging out of it. 

�

"Hey, Vincent, you need a ride"

�

Vincent leapt onto the ship and looked out the wide window as they neared their destination. 

�

A large mall, many people were already there, a weird kid in a straw hat, some teenage girl, an older man dressed like a monk, etc.� Vincent landed on the ground and watched the airship fly off.� He reached for his belt where some material, extra bullets and another gun. He quickly placed Cerberus next to it and walked toward the door

�

�

�

�

�

�

�


	2. The Religon of Guns

Okay, here is my second chapter in Vincent's quest for answers, here he battles an crosswielding gunsman.

Note, I don't watch Trigun, so I know only what I was given, sorry

--

Vincent walked slowly, his cloak brushing against his feet. He was looking for his opponent, a man known by the name of Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He stops near the ammunition store, a fitting place for a battle with guns. Though he highly doubted they carried material.

Vincent looked behind, "Huh, what do you know" He didn't see his opponent so he allowed himself some shopping. He permitted himself a smile when he remembered the sword shop, some of them Cloud might like to see. "Hmm, nice bullet"

"Yep, I killed a couple of those zombie-things with that bullet, yessire" the clerk said, with a big toothless grin.

Vincent nodded and walked out, he kept walking until he stopped at a young man smoking, he wore a black coat with dark hair and had a large cross in his hands.

Vincent pulled out his guns. "You Wolfwood?" The man looked up, and nodded, "Yes, I am" he pointed the cross at Vincent.

Vincent raised his eyebrow, "You fight with a cross?" The man's fingers moved to a skull on the cross. "You could say that." He pulled the skull and a flurry of bullets flew out, firing at the place where Vincent had been. Vincent jumped up and fired both his guns at Wolfwood who rolled forward and flipped the cross around, he pressed the skull again but this time the top of the cross shot something out.

Vincent turned to see a rocket firing at him. He closed his eyes and the rocket passed through him, destroying the sword shop. Vincent reformed his body and reached into his pocket as Wolfwood moved toward the skull again. Vincent pulled out a small red keychain and attached it to his gun while he attached a blue one to the other gun. He pointed them at Wolfwood and fired at the same moment Wolfwood fired his rocket launcher/machine gun/religious symbol of a religion started in the Middle East. Vincent grunted as the rocket slammed into him, knocking him into the ruins of the sword shop and causing them to fall on him.

Wolfwood walked forward, his entire body was freezing. He moved to fire again but nothing happened. No rocket, no win. "Great, I'm out of ammo. Oh well," He flipped the cross around and started spraying the ruins.

Vincent grunted and his body started to change. His body grew darker and more demonic while his hair became white. He leapt up, breaking through the rubble and landed in front of Wolfwood. He reached forward and grabbed the cross, flinging it into the pool that was near them.

Wolfwood cursed and then started gasping as Vincent's claws wrapped around his neck, squeezing hard. Vincent looked at him and flung him to follow his beloved cross-gun.

Wolfwood slammed into the ground, sliding until he slammed into the pool's side. He turned and looked in. He sighed and pulled out his cross. He started firing like mad at Vincent as Vincent rushed toward him. Vincent stopped right before Wolfwood and put up his hand and fired a dark-purple ball.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store.

BOOM

"What was that" a store owner asked, he shrugged. "Must have been the wind?"

"Winner, Vincent Valentine"

Vincent sighed as he walked back; now back in his human form, dragging an certain person.

--

Next Up,Vincent battles someone else


	3. All Animals fear Guns

This is round two of the tournament, note Vincent loss the last round, to see the fight, check out JJP55

Vincent looked out at the mall from a balcony. He had managed to pick up some more guns incase he want against another gunman; however the only one he had seen was Wolfwood and himself.

He had decided to relive some of the tension by reading some manga, oddly enough for some reason, he was able to learn much about his enemies, after a few stops to a American,….at least he thought they were American, comic book store he learned much more about his opponent. A man known as Wolverine, he apparently could heal from injuries and that included bullets. He would need to be on his guard.

Suddenly a glint of metal caught his eye as he spotted a man sniffing around below him. The man had dark hair that was combed back in two points, as if referencing a wolf's ears, and a grizzled face. He wore a white shirt and jeans, a plain simple look, much better that the horrendous yellow spandex, some of the comics put him in. The man kept looking around before he looked straight up at Vincent and flicked his hands, long metallic knife-like blades shout out of his hands, three per hand.

Vincent shook his head, he had seen those eyes before, this man was definitely a warrior. Vincent moved into action, pulling out Hydra, a triple-barreled rifle and firing at Wolverine. The bullets hit, knocking Wolverine's head back. Vincent watched as Wolverine lifted his head back and pressed his fingers together, plopping out the bullets like zits.

Vincent frowned as Wolverine, or as he was known, Logan rushed up the stairs to get him. Vincent frowned as he dropped Hydra and flipped over the balcony. He fell fast, just as Logan got to the top and looked over the side. Logan leapt and grabbed on to Vincent, slicing at him as Vincent fired. Vincent winced as a claw nicked his chin and he retaliated with a normally fatal shot to the heart.

Both of the fighters slammed to the ground. Vincent saved by Logan's cushioning of his fall. Vincent flipped back, both Cerberus and Quicksilver pointed at the unmoving body. He waited, for two things. Either his announcement as the winner or Logan to get back up.

The latter was the one fate decided to pick. Logan grunted as he got up, his wounds healing up. Logan grinned, "You're a good fighter, ready for round two." He said as Vincent nodded and fired both guns.

Logan was knocked back some, but not enough for the fight. Logan rushed toward Vincent, and nailed him with a strong punch, sans claws, to the face, causing Vincent to slam into a wall. Vincent shook his head, there had to be something he could do. He knew he could just ask some random guy for that blade that disable the healing power. However, he thought back, if he had a giant robot……yeah, where he was supposed to get a giant robot…..he stopped and glanced at the store he was right next to.

Winnie the Pooh's Hundred Acre Wood Clothes Store

Vincent shook his head, that kind of stuff only happened in movies. He searched through his mind on what to do as Logan grabbed his collar and threw him across the floor into the opposite wall. He shook his head as a material fell out of his pocket. He put it on and fired three flaming bullets at Logan.

They entered Logan who roared in pain as the fire ate away at his insides. Vincent knew there was a no killing rule, however he knew that this Logan could heal. He walked calmly up to him and then, using his metallic covered hand so his other one wouldn't be hurt, punched him cleanly in the face.

Logan went down as Vincent held his hand. He looked around and nodded to Death by Chocolate who had appeared to see the winner. He walked by as he was declared the winner and spotted a store to the side.

"Hmm, I need a phone."


	4. Guns, Lances and Swords, oh my!

ok, this is my third fight, a team up with Aethsal-Mental, who gave me the idea for the setting, (sorry, AM, if this isn't how you envisioend it) against The Shadow Syndicate and Khellan Rafe, ejoy

* * *

Vincent's cloak blew to the side as he stood in front of an open window, waiting for the next fight to be called. He had heard they were teaming up; apparently he was with some guy named Lancer. The guy had been sent to the hospital so Vincent waited there for him to get ready. Weird name, granted he saved the world with a guy named Cloud and one of his enemies was named Scorpion so he didn't have room to talk.

The sound of boots hitting the tiled floor shook him from his thoughts as a blue haired, blue armored man holding a lance at his side. Vincent assumed this to be the Lancer he was told about, he had fought a man known as Whist who Vincent recognized as having a teleporting dog and some skill with blades and Wolfwood, the man Vincent had fought in the first round. Vincent nodded at Lancer as he stared in waiting for their opponents.

"Hey, I'm Lancer." Lancer said as he waved. Vincent merely reloaded Cerberus and watched the stands. He had been holding back the first two rounds, not anymore, he tossed himself to the side as a rope dart pierced a bird flying outside the window.

Two men came out, though one seemed to be a teenager at least. The first one, the owner of the now retreating rope dart wore a ninja like outfit, colored yellow with a katana on his back. His eyes glowed and his whole body exuded hatred. In contrast, his relatively young companion, a orange haired boy in a black outfit wielding a giant sword, seemed to have some sort of calming sensation around him.

Vincent almost put down his gun, almost when the boy, Ichigo sliced his sword forward with a cry of zangeki. A large beam of energy shot forward, splitting the place where Vincent had been.

"Hey, don't I get a chance to fight! This is a team match" Lancer said as Scorpion and Ichigo leapt onto the other sides of them, forcing the two to go back to back. Vincent glanced at Scorpion who was in front of him and then at Lancer. He grunted.

"In that case, let's fight……teammate." Vincent said as he leapt to the side, firing a barrage of bullets toward his yellow-garbed foe as Lancer leapt up with a cry of Gae Bolg.

Scorpion teleported away, leaving the bullets to riddle the floor as Ichigo grunted as the spear hit him, but he manage to block most of it with his sword.

Scorpion growled, he needed to win this, after the damn ice-guy wimped out in his fight against some girl, he wanted to kill someone……if it wasn't for those damn rules. He shot the rope dart forward, piercing through Vincent who choked as Scorpion grinned and pulled toward him with a cry of "Get over Here!"

Vincent was pulled forward toward the ninja as he pulled out his gun and fired at the rope, causing it to split and send Vincent to the ground. Vincent got up just in time to block an attack from Ichigo. Vincent looked at him, his impulsiveness, black clothes, giant overcompensating sword. "You remind me of someone I know."

Lancer picked himself up from the floor where he had fallen and twirled his lance expertly as Scorpion came up to kick him in the face. Lancer stepped back as he twirled his lance, preparing for another battle.

Meanwhile Vincent glanced at Ichigo with a respectful anger. He was already cut multiple times and Ichigo's speed made it tough for him to aim. Vincent grunted as he stepped backwards and pulled out Hydra, the damn thing was out of bullets but at least it could be used for one other thing, Vincent thought as he pulled it out and slammed it into the side of Ichigo's head before punching him hard in the stomach.

Ichigo fell to the ground s Vincent turned to see lance trade blows with sword, the winner undecided as Scorpion used hellfire to block Lancer's attacks with his um lance. Vincent smiled slightly, this was a team fight so teammates should be able to attack. Vincent said to himself as he pulled out a materia placing it on his gun and fired at Scorpion, nailing him point blank with all three bullets.

"You know you weren't allowed to kill" Death By Chocolate said as he came down to inspect the battle. Lancer looked at Scorpion who's eye shot from side to side, his whole body encased in ice.

"He's not dead….." Lancer said as he leaned against a wall causing DBC to sigh.

"Fine, Vincent and Lancer win, happy!"


	5. The Snake in the Grass

Hey, this is the fight between Snake and Vincent, um, enjoy! I guess

* * *

Vincent walked through the halls as he looked at the piece of paper he had in his hand. Solid Snake, he remembered him, he had given him that cardboard box earlier. He crumbled the paper up and tossed it to the side as he looked at his surroundings, he needed to win this fight, and his healing had gotten rid of any wounds so he was good and ready to start.

He looked at Cerberus as he checked the chambers; he had reloaded all his guns up with bullets, so that was taken care of. Now all he needed to do was make a call. He pulled out his brand new cell phone and dialed a number before listening and then shutting the phone. He would have to do this one alone, even with the new rule.

A bouncing noise caught his ears as he turned to see a small grenade next to him. Vincent leapt over the balcony as it exploded behind him, sending shards of metal, glass, concrete and other building materials.

He landed as he looked around before spying his opponent. He had long brown hair and a small beard. He wore a gray body suit with some pockets on it and a headband over his hair. A cigarette hung from his mouth as he leapt down in front of Vincent.

"Snake"

"Vincent"

After the short exchange, Snake pulled out a shotgun firing where Vincent had been only seconds before as Vincent leap to the side, nailing Snake in the arm with a bullet as Snake grimaced and looked down, they were above a pool which could be seen through the glass floor.

Snake fired downward and fell into the pool as Vincent wasn't so lucky, landing in a lawn chair before standing up and searching for Snake. He was nowhere to be seen as Vincent eyes watched over the room, seeing nothing but lawn chairs and a cardboard box.

Vincent rolled his eyes as he walked up and pulled out Griffon and aimed at the box, before opening fire, bullets tearing through the box and wall behind it as the wall suddenly exploded, knocking Vincent through the wall.

The air shimmered as Snake appeared, looking at spot where he had hid the grenades. He looked at Vincent as he tried to push a metal rod that had landed on him. Snake walked up and put a foot on the rod, looking at Vincent. "Hey, you know you can give up, right?"

"He doesn't need to!" a perky voice said as Snake turned to see three people looking at him.

The one who spoke was a girl with short dark hair holding a large star, next to her was Cid, holding a spear while a large dark-skinned man with a gun in place of one of his hands was grinning.

Vincent pushed the bar off him as he looked at the three, "Yuffie, Cid, Barret, I thought you guys were out"

"Of course we were, we saw the rule change outside when we came to visit, who said you could lose?" Barret said as he looked at Snake, "Ok, if we help you out, Vince?"

"Sure' Vincent said as Snake circled the three before pulling out a grenade launcher and firing it, knocking Barret over the balcony into a maze, causing some pink-haired dude to start freaking out.

Yuffie shot forward with her star, nailing two slices on Snake's arm before he roundhoused kicked her to the side. Vincent grunted as he noticed Cerberus to the side, having been knocked away in the explosion. He grabbed it and noticed Cid was gone, fired into Snake's back.

Snake stepped forward as something fell from the sky. He looked up to see an airship, Cid piloting, dropping explosives on him. Cid gave a small wave as he flew back to the hangar. Vincent nodded and leapt straight up, before firing at the explosives. Snake's body was knocked straight up where the merc grabbed the remains on a balcony, hanging from it as Vincent looked for his body.

Snake pulled something out from his pocket and placed it on either side of where he hanged before flipping up. He looked around for Vincent before swearing as he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through the scope. He kept looking as something filled his screen and fired. Snake swore as he dropped the binoculars and stepped back, holding his eyes as Vincent looked at him before firing twice on either side of him, activating the claymores which exploded, causing Snake to fall forward to the ground.

Vincent landed as he looked at Snake; his side was damp from the blood from his shot in the beginning of the fight. His eyes were bleeding as Vincent glared at Barret who shrugged; Vincent looked back and saw that his legs had also been blown off. He put two fingers down and surprisingly, found a pulse.

'Very good, Vincent," Death By Chocolate said as Snake disappeared, "I sent him to a medical place, you win, but next time, don't make it so your opponent can't fight again"

* * *

and that's that, sorry about Snake's ...ending, I assume that DBC can heal people


End file.
